swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Datapad
A datapad is the device you carry that stores a variety of useful information and items, including pets, vehicles, waypoints, ships, and crafting schematics. The datapad is not an item in your inventory, but rather an integral part of the game interface and is accessed by hitting K. Main Display The datapad display contains the following elements: * The contents panel (on the right) lists the contents of the data pad. You can select the type of data displayed using the set of four tabs along the top of the panel. * The data panel (on the left) shows detailed information about the currently selected data item. * The New Waypoint button (bottom left) allows you to add a waypoint to your current location to the datapad. * The Change View button toggles the contents panel between and icon view and a details view. Waypoints Tab When you select the Waypoints tab, the contents panel lists the waypoints you have stored; it provides the following options: * If you check Only show waypoints on current planet, only waypoints on your current planet (or if in space, region of space) are shown. * If you check Activate a single waypoint at a time, the currently active waypoint will become inactive when you activate another waypoint. * If you check Show waypoint indicators on screen, the waypoint display appears in your heads up display. When you select a waypoint, its data is shown in the data panel. This includes the name of the waypoint; its data: the planet, sector, and position (location); its status; and any text that was stored with it (for instance, some helpful information about why an NPC gave you the waypoint). Each waypoint has a radial menu that contains the following actions: * Activate/'Deactivate' lets you toggle the active state. This is the default action; you can double-click the waypoint to activate or deactivate it. * Set Name lets you change the name of the waypoint. * Examine brings up a larger version of the data panel. * Destroy lets you remove the waypoint from your datapad. Data Tab When you select the Data tab, the contents panel lists the items and pets currently "stored" in your datapad. These include your pets, droids, ships, flight computers, vehicles, manufacturing schematics, packed houses, and other miscellaneous items sometimes used for quests (e.g., the "Encryption Key" shown in the image is a part of the Warren quests). In many cases, the datapad actually holds a control device for an object or pet, which automatically goes into to a holding area when "stored". In addition to the list of data items, the contents panel displays the Capacity of the data pad and how much is currently used. Although the capacity indicator is shown in under the waypoints tab as well, only data items take up storage space (the Volume column in the details view). Details of the information shown in the data panel for a data item and the item's radial menu depend on the type of data (see control devices). However, all items support the following actions: * Examine brings up a larger version of the data panel. * Destroy lets you remove the data item from your datapad and relinquish any associated physical item. A common default (double-click) action lets you call or store the associated item; you might find it convienent to add the icon for a pet, vehicle, or droid control device to your toolbar. Datapad limitations: *20 Beasts and/or Droids *60 Mounts and/or Vehicles *6 Ships (2 of which may be a decorated POB) Do not count towards the limit: *Familiars *Flight computers *Pre-NGE faction pets POI Tab When you select the POI tab, the contents panel lists any Points of Interest for the planet or sector you're in. These provide the same navigation information as waypoints and show up on your waypoint display in yellow. They are a permanently burned into your datapad. When you select a POI, its description is shown in the data panel. Each POI has a radial menu that contains one action: * Activate/'Deactivate' lets you toggle the active state. This is the default action; you can double-click the POI to activate or deactivate it. Draft Schematics Tab When you select the Draft Schematics tab, the contents panel lists all draft schematics you have learned. Most of these are automatically added (and removed) from your datapad as you advance in your professions and learn to craft new items. You may select a schematic to see its description in the data panel. This includes the complexity of the crafting job, the crafting tool used, the types and amounts of resources and components used, and any experimentation data, not to mention a snazzy, full color picture of the finished item. Category:User Interface